Aubrey Posen
'''Aubrey Posen '''is a graduate of Barden University, and ex-co-leader of the university's all-female a cappella group, the Barden Bellas. Biography Following the 2012 ICCA finals, Aubrey is a graduate of Barden University, and former co-leader of the reigning ICCA champions, the Barden Bellas. In the beginning of the movie, Aubrey, a junior at the time, caused the loss of the Barden Bellas at the 2011 ICCA finals, after vomiting during her solo. Determined to redeem herself and restore the Bellas' reputation, she recruits several new freshmen—virtually all of the current members of the Bellas— to the Bellas along with fellow co-leader, Chloe. Aubrey, a perfectionist, often rejects the suggestions and ideas of others, most especially freshman Bella Beca's. Aubrey's controlling nature tears a rift in the group during the Regionals, where a quarrel between Aubrey and Beca deprived the Bellas one of its more capable members. Following Beca's departure, Aubrey has trouble keeping the Bellas together, who have grown uninspired. When Beca returns, Aubrey is initially reluctant to accept her again, but eventually relents. Having reconciled, Aubrey gives Beca free reign to do what she thought would help the Bellas win. By the 2012 finals, the Bellas have taken on a new look; everything from their uniforms to their setlist have been updated. Using Beca's set list, the Bellas successfully redeem themselves and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. Personality After suffering an embarrassing incident during the 2011 ICCA finals, Aubrey resolves to win next year's championship. Because of this resolve, Aubrey wants everything done her way. She often clashes with Beca and berates the rest of the Bellas, often blaming Beca for the group's failures and short comings. Aubrey is also stubborn, to an extent – even when she is at fault, she (at first) refuses to accept responsibility. She refuses to believe that their unchanging, bland choreography and setlist are boring the audience and the judges, instead choosing to pin the blame on anyone who tries to change anything. She eventually defeats her pride by handing over leadership to Beca before the finals, whose changes to the group eventually win them the 2012 ICCAs. Aubrey also has a habit of vomiting when in stress, tension or pressure. The first time she was seen puking was at the starting performance of the film. She also was about to puke when she rebukes Beca during the rehearsals. The last time she was seen vomiting in the film was during the Bellas' fight. Her determination and will is admirable, even though she doesn't agree with others all the time. Relationships Chloe Beale Chloe and Aubrey had been friends long before the new recruits joined the Bellas. Chloe was the only Bella that could tolerate Aubrey's controlling personality, but in the end, shows her true feelings. Chloe has been performing with Aubrey since the starting performance up until the finals. Chloe attends all of the Bellas rehearsals and co-leads it with Aubrey. When Chloe broke down due to her nodes, Aubrey was the first Bella to go to her side and comfort her. In the end it is seen that both of them are not in the Bellas due to the fact that they have already graduated. Beca Mitchell Aubrey at first did not like Beca and said that she was too "alternative" for the Bellas. Chloe still insisted on inviting Beca despite Aubrey's remarks. Beca then auditioned for the Bellas and got accepted by Aubrey. The evening of the initiation, Aubrey glared at Jesse and Beca since their interaction would be a potential threat to the Bellas' oath. During the rehearsals and competitions, Aubrey rejected all of Beca's suggestions to change the set list. At one point when Beca mashed up the performanced without a warning, Aubrey kicked her out of the group. The two later reconciled when Beca returned and got the group together again. Aubrey eventually approved of Beca and her ideas for the type of songs they should sing. The Bellas won the competition and the leadership of the group was now passed down from Aubrey to Beca. Fat Amy Fat Amy met Aubrey during the activities fair where she matched pitched with Chloe . They've both been seen interacting in the Aca-initiation night, where she introduced Aubrey to her new hairstyle, the "Orthodox Jew" ponytail, claiming that it was reserved at the front and party at the back. When the Bellas had a fight regarding Aubrey's uptightness, Fat Amy stated how she liked them before all the fighting. She later on panicked when Aubrey vomited and chased after her and Chloe when they fought. Despite Aubrey's constant uptight behavior, their friendship lasted throughout the whole film. In the deleted scenes, Fat Amy had longer conversations with Aubrey. Most of them focused on trying to get herself a solo. Stacie Aubrey was seen to be too controlling of the members of the Barden Bellas. Stacie was no exception. One interaction they had in the film was when Aubrey had warned the Bellas not to have sexual relations with any Treblemaker, unto which Stacie questioned afterwards. Aubrey had also said that she was behind on choreography. Nevertheless, in the end, Aubrey and the Bellas were able to sort out their issues. In the deleted scenes, Fat Amy told Aubrey how Stacie had told her that Audrey's elbows looked weird. Lilly Aubrey constantly says that she could not hear Lilly's voice. However, Lilly was able to make it audible towards the end of the film. Unlike Fat Amy who just did "horizontal running," Lilly was able to do the cardio that Aubrey instructed them to do during the rehearsals. When Aubrey fought with Chloe and Fat Amy, Lilly was the only one who attempted to stop them. Bumper Allen Both Bumper and Aubrey seems to take a huge disliking for one another. Bumper often insults Aubrey and the Bellas with their lack of talent and skills. He also often boasts to Aubrey about the Trebles' accomplishments. Unicycle It is revealed that Aubrey is in love with Unicycle but never went out with him because of the Barden Bellas' oath in never making out with a member of the Treblemakers. Gallery Tumblr mgi4yceZwr1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgi4wvHliS1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png In the stand.png Aubrey Blows.jpg|Aurbey posing S Aubrey.jpg In the stand.png Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png Are you serious.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Aubrey Posen.png Amy Solo.png Aubrey.png Bella Finals.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Let's Do This.png Category:Female characters Category:Bellas